I Love You Rush Sykes
by MsSupreme
Summary: rush died 8 months ago, daves life has stopped,the conqueror lends a hand to bring rush back to the human world, but he doesnt tell him that the process is very risky and has side affects, some mild some very dangerous but what will rush get? R&R x
1. Chapter 1

DAVIDS P.O.V

rush sacrificed himself to save the world from the conqueror and destroyed all remnants in doing so, and now its 8 months later, and i still cant move on, i know why but i cant seem to say it out loud, i dont know why, but i just cant. is it fear of the pain it will cause me? the fear of the fact that hes gone? or just the fact im scared of my own feelings? but which ever it is, i need to move on, i do my jobs, but not with any passion like before, i do them because i must in order for athlum to surive, everyone thinks im fine, even torgal, whose known me since i was a child, but its better they dont see me like this. but whats most frustraing is how i can write and think what i feel but when i just want to whisper it to myself i can, the words stop in my throat and refuses to move. that and the last words i said to him were lies!

i jolted awake from yet another dream, covered in sweat and practically shaking

"damn another dream about him" i graoned in frustration

i swung my legs over the edge and went to the bathroom to see what state i was in this time, not bad not shaking and only a couple of beads of sweat, ive had much worse nights, i got a drink from the tap and returned to my bed

"this has to stop somtime righ?" i asked myself, whilst throwing my head againt the wall, i didnt hurt anymore, id done it so many times now i just didnt hurt, infact i could only feel one pain, and that pain decides to keep nice and cosy in my heart, right where he should be.

"why cant i move on?" i groaned throwing my head against my wall again, i layed down, and threw the blankets over my head and closed my eyes, thinking of nothing, but i knew it wouldnt work, it never does 


	2. Chapter 2

RUSHS P.O.V

"wow that hurt, sacrifces hurt more than they let on, now where do i go now, ive been searching for ages and nowhere has popped up, no doors and shining light or even flaming gates, so what am i supposed to do? am i a ghost?" i asked myself whilst floating around blackdale

"you must return to where you belong" something said

"what!? whos there?" i yelled in suprise

"that is the wrong question, but i shall answer it anyway, i am an old friend of yours" it explained

"old friend of mine?" i asked

"well maybe not friend but an enemy" it chuckled darkly

"an enemy?"i asked and then i realised it "conqueror" i yelled in fury

"yes i am the soul of the conqueror same as you are the soul of rush" he chuckled again as he floated out of the shadows, i glared at him, it was his fault i was a soul in the first place

"now please dont look at me like that, im here to give you advice" he explained through a smile

"and why would you help me?" i asked sourly

"because of your little stunt with me, someone very important has stopped living, and if they dont begin to soon, then the course of history will change and that would be very very bad indeed" he explained a frown spreading across his face

"erm ok, who is this person? and what do i need to do?" i asked

"the persons name i will be keeping to myself, and all you need to do is wait, i have the power to teleport you the their location, you will be bound to their being until they undo the binding between you and them by realising somthing about themselfs, and then you will be returned to the human world in order to keep them on track, and then you will be with them till the day they die, and then that is when you will die my friend" he explained

"ok i understand that but why are you -i pointed at him- helping me -i pointed at myself-" i asked

"as you know i wanted to free all remnants but now that that cant be done i now make sure that people follow their right path, and this person must! follow their path in order for the future to come" he explained with another frown

"right, i understand and ok ill do it" i agreed

"i hoped you would and thank you rush you may have just saved the future" he said happily, i nodded and between his hands a small orb of red light, i braced myself cos i knew i would hurt, the orb grew in size, and stopped growing when it reached the size of a yama head

"thank you once again and this will be the last time you see me as my job will be done" he said whilst raising the orb over his head, now it was his turn to sacrifice himself to save the world, the threw the orb at me, and then i found myself in athlum castle, in the meeting room with all the genrals,  
dave and my family, i was floating above them, it looked like they were debating somthing, i saw a map of blackdale, and a picture of some yama. i hovered closer to the table so i could hear what was happeneing

"he must be stopped my lord" torgal said harshly

"yes i understand that torgal and he will once we find where he is" dave said dryly, i looked at him, it seemed like so long since ive seen him, he hadnt changed much, his hair was a bit long but that was about it, but somthing upset me, his eyes they werent bright like before, they were dull, no longer that lovely blue that would stop my thought process when ever he looked at me, they were just a hazy blue now, no life in them at all, and he looked dreadfully tierd. i know knew whos life had stopped because of me and it was daves life. 


	3. Chapter 3

DAVIDS P.O.V

"yes i understand that torgal and he will once we find where he is" i said dryly

"where doin our best my lord" emmy said calmly

"i know and that is all i can ask of you all" i said forceing some happiness into my voice and face

they all nodded and left, to begin the search for yama, whereas i left to go to my gardens, the walk was quiet, just how i like them, and soon i was at my garden, the fountain wasnt running just yet, it was still to early, and all the flowers were in bloom, i walked over to my lavenders, and some where dieing, i watered them and then sat on the fountains edge and stared at the sky

"?" came irinas voice from behind me

"yes irina how may i help you?" i asked

"well i just want you to stop lying to everyone" she said quietly

"lying!?" i said in shock

"yes , you may have everyone else believe that you are fine, but you are the opposite completely, your a mess " she said harshly

i couldnt speak, irina had seen right through me, seen that i was lying and that i was still in pain

", please dont shetler the pain it only makes it worse, say what needs to be said out loud" she said happily

"what are you saying?" i asked

"i have to go " she said whilst standing up, i nodded at her and she nodded back, but then she nodded in another direction, then she ran off, leaving me with a shocked look on my face and wondering what she ment by 'say what needs to be said out loud'

"she couldnt know....could she? am i that easy to read?" i asked myself,then shook my head, she couldnt know, she just couldnt, she just couldnt!  
i layed down, i needed to relax a bit, the ground was warm, and the sun helped, the sky was clear, i fought against my eyelids, but lost in the end, they closed and i drifted to sleep, thinking about what irina had said 'say it out loud'. 


	4. Chapter 4

RUSHS P.O.V

what?! did irina just nodd at me? can she see me? no she cant im a bloody spirt for gods sake, but whatever she said to dave proper shocked him, he stopped dead in tracks, when she said 'say what needs to be said out loud' what needs to be said out loud? i need to know, that and dave doesnt help, he just went to sleep, but im not complaining he does look rather cute when he sleeps

"my lord?" emmy yelled

he didnt even stir, he must have been tired

"my lord" she said with a sigh when she found him asleep "what are we gonna do with you my lord" she muttered whilst picking him up, i never realised how strong emmy was, but as long as she didnt pick me up id be fine with it

"im glad your finally sleeping properly though" she said happily

so was i actually, i mean i hadnt seen him usually but i sounded like it was rough and unsettled

"bloctor could you open his door for me please" emmy asked, man bloctor still was huge

"course emmy, looks like he finally sleeping soundly" he muttered happily whilst opening the door

"yeah, bout time, ill leave him a note just in case" she said whilst placing him on the bed, he didnt even twitch at the movement, emmy grabbed a scrap of paper and scribbled a note on it, i hovered closer to see what it was 'we found you asleep outside and moved you to your room, sleep well my lord' she placed it next to his head and quietly left with bloctor, i looked at the note again, and it was missing somthing, now it was time to see if souls could do what they were ment to, i flexed my hand, i moved it over the pen, the pen hoverd under my hand "whoa this is cool" i thought, i moved the pen to the paper,  
and decided to write 'p.s say it out loud x' in my writing aswell.

"this actually worked, im shocked" i said happily i moved the note and put it on his little table at the side of his bed, i still couldnt understand for one how irina saw me and two what she ment and three why did i write it down for him? i sat at the end of his bed, because i was bound to him whilst i was a soul i could only go where he went, so what am i ment to do when hes sleeping, sit here and twiddle my thumbs? i wonder if i can sleep? i decided to try it, i layed down and went strainght through the bed, i sat back up, annoyed, so i sat back up and just closed my eyes, hopeing somthing would happen soon before i went insane from boredom, and of course nothing happened, i just sat there, eyes closed and bored, but somthing startled me, dave had woken up and was just looking straight at me

"hmm when did i get to my room" he asked, i was froze to the spot, could he see me, he looked down and saw the note, he picked it up and read it out loud

"we found you asleep outside and moved you to your room, sleep well my lord,"he muttered to himself and placed the note down

"well im not shaking and im not sweating and my dream was clear" he muttered again, i looked at him, puzzeled 'shaking, sweating and dream?' i thought

"huh theres somthing else" he said calmly whilst picking the note up once again, and read the last bit out "p.s say it out loud x" he muttered and his eyes widened

"what?! how?!" he muttered whilst throwing the note away, i was worried now he looked like he was about to have a fit or some thing

"am i ready?" he asked putting his head down, i nodded even though i knew he couldnt see me, then i heard a noise that stratled me again, he was crying

"8 months! 8 months and still im not ready, i dont wanna move on and forget what little i seem to remember about you, i cant let you go! i cant! i...i love you too damn much to let you go!" he sobbed, and it broke my heart not because he was crying but because he loved me, and i loved him, he was still crying when a sharp pain shot through me, i clutched my chest where the seething pain was

"be prepared this will hurt and i would move away from david if i were you" someone said calmly and i nodded, it was the conqueror, so i stood up still clutching my chest and stood at the bottom of the bed

"thank you" i said before the pain began, it started at my head,i felt like someone just shoved a sword through my head and then ripped it all the way down to my feet, it got worse and worse, and soon i couldnt stand up at all, i fell to my knees, but i didnt fall through the fall and i felt the shock as m knees hit the floor, and then the pain was gone, just like that, i opened my eyes and i was still in daves room, on my knees and i wasnt see through, my sight was a bit blurry same as my hearing but it was getting better quickly, i soon could see clearly and soon i could hear clearly aswell, and all i could hear was daves muffled sobs 


	5. Chapter 5

DAVIDS P.O.V

i couldnt stop crying, my heart felt like it was being ripped out of my chest and being crushed at the same time, i was happy though, i had finally said it aloud, but i thought once i said it out loud the pain would stop, when its only got worse, before i could bare it, now i dont know

"i thought the pain of you was ment to go, but why am i still hurting, i dont wanna hurt anymore, i cant forget you though, no i dont want to forget you" i sobbed

"then dont" came a calm husky voice

"great now my minds making voice to shut me up, what next?" i sobbed, my mind was tricking me

"dave im not just a voice, see for yourself" the voice came again, but it was closer now

i tilted my head up, and saw rush sat on the floor smiling softly at me

"yep, ive gone made, im now seeing thing" i sobbed again

"dave im real, if i wasnt would i be able to do this" he said whilst linking his hand with mine "or this" he said whilst stroking his fingers along my cheek "or what about this" he said calmly before brushing his lips across mine, my heart skipped a beat and my brain was screaming 'it cant be! its a dream, it has to be'

"have i proven im real?" he chuckled lightly, i couldnt answer, was it real or was i dreaming, i couldnt tell, but if it was a dream then id make the most of it, as dreams never last long when you want them to

"am i dreaming?" i asked still sobbing slightly

"no dave your not, your awake, im alive and im all yours till the day you die" he said whilst cupping both my cheeks and rubbing away the tears on my now flushed cheeks, he smiled softly, and i couldnt conrol myself, my heart was sure so my body wouldnt wait any longer, i lunged forward and pinned him to my bed, him chuckling all the way, one hand pinned both arms above his head

"geez dave no need to hold me, i aint goin anywhere yaknow" he chuckled whilst winking

"how...how can i be sure" i asked releasing his hands, mine went to each side of his head and his went around my neck

"hmmmm... i dont know maybe because i love you too much to hurt you like that again or just the fact i can tlive without you whichever you thinks best" he said smugly, but i knew he wasnt lying, every word rang with truth, and i snapped, a grin grew across my face, same as him, his hand moved to the back of my neck, and at a extremly slow pace pulled my head to his, leaving just inches between us

"one thing i need you to promise me dave" he whispered "and that is?" i asked " if it hurts tell me to stop please" he whispered concerned, i cupped his cheek " i promise" i whispered through my smile, and he smiled back at me, and he closed the distance between us, the kiss was soft and carful at first but quickly grew more passionate and more deeper, i giggled slightly when i felt his tounge sliding along my bottom lip, pleadeding entery, i smiled and parted my lips just enough for him to slip his tounge in, his tounge mingled with mine, he pulled away for air, still smiling and blushing a deep scarlet red

"red really suits you yaknow" rush chuckled, i hadnt even realised i was blushing just as much as rush

"thanks i could say the same about you" i chuckled, his smile grew in size, showing a set of pearl white teeth, but they looked different somehow, i couldnt place it, what was it? but before i had chance to think it over, he flipped me, and was pinning me, what was weird was i didnt even feel it happen

"you may be lord of athlum but you aint lord of me" he whispered slyly, my smile grew, great now he was a tease

"your a real tease yaknow" i chuckled

"oh i know i am" he chuckled darkly, i quite like this side to rush, it was quite endearing, he came in for another kiss, and i met him halfway, he slowly pushed me back down to the bed, his tounge slid along my lips, and i parted them once again, and our tounged dance, my arms slowly slid down his shoulders and stopped at his hips, i was aching for more than this, infact ive never wanted something so much in my life, i felt one of his hands move to the side of my head and the other was just above my trousers, then i felt him unbotten my top, then my instict took over, one of my hand remained on his hips the other moved to his top, his was a zip much more easier to undo, once it was undo he slid it of and just threw it in a random corner of my room, i pushed up forcing him to sit on my legs whilst i did the same with may top, he pushed me back down, his hand was cold, but that was the last thing one my mind, the first was the fact his hand was undoing my jeans too slowly for my liking, i felt him smirk though the kiss, and he pulled back still undoing my jeans

"too slow for you" he chuckled darkly

"just a tad" i chuckled

"im sorry" he pouted then he chuckled and suddenly my jeans were around my ankles "that better?" he asked raising an eyebrow with a smug smile, correction, i really like this side to rush

"whoa!?" i was all i could say

"come on dave it aint that impressive" he chuckled pushing me down on the bed again, lingering inches from me

"ok so im simple minded every now and again so what?" i chuckled raisning an eyebrow

"so nothing" he said happily, his smile growing in size again, flashing a perfect set of teeth, but this time i saw what bugged me the first time, when did rush have very sharp looking caines?

"erm rush you ok?" i asked

he crooked his head to one side "what do you mean?" he asked confussed

"go look at your teeth" i said calmly

he got up and went to my mirror and grinned showing a full set of teeth, his face suddenly dropped "HOLY SHIT! WHAT THE HELL?!" he yelled

**MsSupreme-^.^ oooo whats gonna happen next? hehe and whats happened to rush??**

**(David and rush walk in)**

**David- thank you for bringing rush back**

**MsSuprme- your welcome dave :3**

**Rush- WHY THE HELL HAVE I GOT FANGS??!!**

**MsSupreme-*covers ears* erm...cos somthing went wrong hehe**

**Rush- WENT WRONG! YOUVE TURNED ME INTO A VAMPIRE!**

**MsSupreme- not a vampire hehe**

**Davied- then what?**

**MsSupreme-*evil grin* not telling**

**Rush- great *rolls eyes***

**MsSupreme- any way please R&R and you two will have to wait till the next chapter to find out**

**Rush- hey dave why do i feel like eating fish??**

**MsSupreme- gotta go byeeeeeee**


	6. Chapter 6

RUSH P.O.V

"HOLY SHIT!!! WHAT THE HELL!?!?" i yelled, "i have fangs.....I HAVE FANGS!" i yelled agian, how did i get fangs, and more importantly what is happening to me,  
to make me have fangs?

"yes you do" david said shaky and keeping distance, wise idea on his part

"ok i need to calm down abit dont i?" i asked shaky

"yes, and then we will go see pagus, see if he can help at all" he said calmly coming a bit closer

"ok, pagus, he will know what to do hehe" i said calmer

"i hope so, cos i have no idea this time on what to do" he said calmly, he was now next to me

"i know dave" i said resting my head on his shoulder, he wrapped his arm around my shoulder

"wanna go see pagus now?" he asked

"hell yeah!" i said happily

knock, knock, knock

we both jumped in shock and turned to the door

"who is it?" dave asked camly as he could

"emmy may i come in my lord?" she asked

he looked at me, and i nodded

"right go behind the door" he whispered and i nodded, i hid behind the door whilst dave opened it

"how may i help you emmy?" he asked

"well i heard shouting and i came to see if you were ok" she said happily

"im fine emmy, just fell out of bed is all" he lied, damn he was good

"hmmmm ok my lord ill leave you be" she said sourly, and dave nodded before shutting the door and letting out a sigh

"right we will have to wait a bit" he whispered, i nodded again, he led me to the window, it was twilight hour, and the garden looked beautiful in the moonlight

"wow never saaw the garden like this before" i said stunned at its beauty

"yes it is very beautiful at this time of night" he said happily

"hmm that my be but with you in the picture, its simply just nice" i asked happily

"thanks" he said happily, i turned to look at him and he was blushing scarlet, he looked so cute when he blushed

"do you think shes gone yet?" i asked aching to find out what was wrong

"i should think so" he said happily "lets go" he said grabbing my hand, even now it sent sparks through me, he opened the door, and there was no emmy, so we walked casually over to pagus's room

"sooo what have i missed?" i asked realising i would probably have missed alot

"not much actually, everyhing calmed down when the remnants disapeared" he said happily

"really? wow" i said shocked, how boring

"right here we are" dave said whilst stopping infront of the libary

"lets go" i said whilst pushing both doors open, it was quite, and pagus was sat in a chair by the fire, nose in a book, he didnt even look up, we walked over to him, dave knelt down infront of him, that caught pagus's attention

"ah lord david how may i help you?" he asked happily

"well its not me who needs help actually it....rush" he said calmly

"rush!?" he said in shock "my lord rush is dead"

"hey im right here yaknow pagus, gee i thought you were the nice one" i joked, his head whipped around in my direction and stopped when i met his eyes

"rush?" he asked puzzled

"no its captian popcorn of course its me pagus" i joked again

"but but how rush we all saw you die?" pagus said frantically

"pagus calm down, ill explain another time but im in a bit of pickle at the moment" i said grapping his shoulders

"you had better, now whts happened?" he asked

"well rush appears to have....fangs" dave said calmly

"rush? do you?" pagus said curiously

i knelt down i pulled a full teeth grin, showing all my teeth

"hmm so you do, this is unusual, anything else feel different?" pagus asked

"well i do have a craving for milk and fish, and my hearing seems better same as my eyesight" i explained

"oh dear" pagus said

"what?! whats oh dear'" i asked

"rush i need the full! story of how you came back" pagus said firmly

so i explained it in all the details, dave listening aswel, pagus noting it to memory "and thats it" i finally finished

"hmmm just as i thought, the process to bring a soul back is extreamly dangerous, and may have side effects, you have the more common one, so luckly i know how to fix it, but first we will need irina" pagus explained

"why do we need irina?" dave asked

"cos shes a remnant" i said

"yes exactly and we will also need the tears of a war dragon" pagus said dryly

"war dragons?! there no exactly common pagus" i said shocked

"actually they are at this time of year, in aveclyf anyway" dave explained

"hmm indeed, this time i hope ill be able to sort you out before the transformation is complete, because then it becomes a challenge" pagus said calmly

"ok i get all this but exactly am i becoming?" i asked annoyed

"i need to double check, kneel down again rush and open your eyes wide" pagus said firmly, i knelt down again and kept my eyes forward

"now lets see" pagus mummbled to himself "gotcha" he said holing a small light, and shined it in my eye "david look" he said shocked

"what?" he asked

"no light and his pupils remian normal but when i shine a light on them they become -shining the light in my eye again- slits" he explained

"slits?" i asked

"rush can you see clearly when he light was in your eye?" pagus asked

"yeah" i replied

"just as i thought" pagus said calmly

"what. am. i. turning. into!?" i said getting annoyed, all i want to know what i am turning into

"now dont be alarmed rush but you seem to be becomeing.....a cat" pagus said calmly

**MsSupreme- heyyyy hope you liked it :3**

**Rush- IM BECOMING A CAT!?**

**MsSupreme- yes captian popcorn *snigger* **

**Dave- rush calm down, she has made a cure, you have right?**

**MsSupreme- i dont know *evil grin* maybe rush become a big ball of kitten fluff**

**Rush- i dont wanna be a cat, cats suck!**

**MsSupreme- *gasp* could of been worse!*glares* i could of made you a slug**

**Rush- true**

**MsSpreme- right now thats sorted R&R and ill have the next chapter up soon hopefully XD**


	7. Chapter 7

DAVIDS P.O.V

"rush is becoming a cat?" i asked amazed by what pagus had just said

"it would seem so i guess he has about 4 days before the transofmation is complete, and thats when it becomes hard" pagus explained, i hadnt even noticed rush was banging his head against a wall till i heard him groan, i struggled not to laugh at his face, he looked so annoyed but so funny at the same time, but i knew it had to be stopped, i knew where war dragons were and i could get to them easily enough, but it seems pagus saw my plan

"my lord i must stress you dont go after the dragons just yet, because first of all we need miss irina" pagus said calmly

"well get her then" i heard rush growl only it really did sound like a growl, more than it really should

"we will but she is at the academy, and the academy is very busy and.."pagus was cut of by a sharp hiss, we both turned in the direction of rush, his teeth gritted face fixed with anger, his body was aggressive, we both looked at him shocked, i couldnt believe that harsh noise had just came from rush, once his eyes locked with mine, his teeth ungritted and his eyes softened and he got out of his aggressive postion and just sat on the floor

"sorry i just really dont like this" he apoligised

"its ok you just took us a bit by suprise is all" i said calmly, sitting down next to him

"well i see that miss irina is needed urgently, i will just say rush needs her help and that should work" pagus said as he left the room to go inform irina, rush layed his head on my shoulder, and let out a small sigh, i wrapped my arms around his shoulders and layed my head on his, then i heard the softest noise come from rush, i listened closer and realsied it was rush and he was purring, i smiled at the noise coming from him, it was nice to know he was happy

"owwwwwwwww" rush whimpered

"what?" i asked

"i dont know but my ass hurts" he chuckled, then i understood why, he was emplying it was all my fault, but doin so lightly so not to hurt my feelings

"well it could be a tail" i chuckled

"i sure hope not or i may just ripp someones eyes out" he chuckled

"well we shall have to see" i said calmly, he nodded and looked at me smiling, he lent up and pressed his soft lips with mine, just then pagus walked in but rush didnt pull away till he needed to leaving me blushing, when i turned to pagus, he looked shocked aswell as happy, but he didnt bring it up

"miss irina will be hear in 2 days top" pagus explained

"great" rush muttered

"she did say she would leave right away" pagus said trying to cheer rush up a bit

"thats great pagus, now what can we do till then?" i asked

"i dont actually know what you plan to do, but i will be documenting this time" pagus explained as he went to his desk

"owwwwwwwwww" rush whimmpered, capturing both mine and pagus's attention, rush was on the floor, pain fixed on his face, he was on his hands and knees, his hands in clentched fists

"are you ok?" i asked

"nooooo im in pain and to be honest i want to scratch someones eyes out" he growled, i backed off a bit, just to be safe, pagus came and stood right next to me

"whats happening?" i asked, worry in my voice

"i think, rush it about the have a tail" pagus replied, rush fists clentched tighter, goin white, he let out one single fierce hiss before a tail, jet black appeared at the bottom of his spine, it swayed from side to side before hanging over rushes shoulders, he let out a sigh and stood up

"great now i have a tail" he growled

"hmmm indeed you do, this means that your transformation progress is much faster than i thought, at the speed your goin you have about 2 days before you become a black cat" pagus explained amazed at how fast it was goin

"bloody brilliant, what if irina isnt here by then?" he asked annoyed

"well then nothing will be able to stop the transformation progress" pagus explained

"right she best be here soon then, i dont wanna become a bloody cat" he growled again, his tail swaying from side to side, we just stared in silence as rush watched his tail sway from side to side, he seemed mesmerised by it, he slowly went to the ground, eyes never leaving his tail, i was amazed at what he was about to do, his tail still swaying from side to side, he grinned wickedly and launched a hand at the moving tail, grabbing it first time, he let it go, and attacked it again, and again, smiling all the time, me and pagus just watched as rush played with his new tail, it was hard not to be amazed at how simple minded he looked, his tail stopped wagging and rushs smile dissapered as he looked at us

"what?" he asked through his smile

"nothing rush" i chuckled, this could be quite fun, rush being half cat, i wonder how torgal would react to this? 


	8. Chapter 8

RUSHS P.O.V

great now i had a tail, what next ears and whiskers? i could tell dave found it funny, he may have been trying his best but i could tell, the way he was smiling gave him away

"im goin to the garden, yell me if you want me" i said calmly before sulking out of the libary and to the corridor, when i reached the side, i saw the fall to the garden, it wasnt that far, and it would be fun to test ' cats land on there feet' theroy, i took 5 steps backward, and smirked as i ran, full speed to the edge and jumped, the thrill of the fall was brilliant, my hands and feet where ready for the impact, but it came soon than i thought

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" someone yelled "GET IT OFF ME!" it yelled again, then what i thought was ground began moving, up and down and left to right, i gripped violently to the ground, "OWWWWW IT WONT GET OFF" it yelled again, i decide that for the good of my health, i let go, and once again was flying, then i felt the ground on my hands and feet, i let out a snarl of displesure, then i saw who it was, it was bloctor, i landed on blocter, i quickly stood up

"ITS OFF ME" he cheered happily whilst dancing

"yeah sorry bout that" i said happily, his dancing stopped as he slowly turned around, once his eyes met mine, he smiled and grabbed me

"awww rush your back young master was really bad without you here" he said happily, hugging me tighter, me of course loosing air

"bloctor...losing...air" i chuckled

"sorry rush" he said whilst letting me go and placing me on the ground

"ahhhh its ok bloctor" i said happily whilst tapping his shoulder

"so how did ya get back?" he asked happily

"ill explain some other time bloctor, i have bigger things on my mind" i said coldly

"like what?" he asked

"the fact im turning into a cat" i explained

"a...cat?" he said puzzeled

"i dont know how either bloctor" i said scratching the back of my head, and getting pain at the same time, but i ignored it

"erm rush you sure its wise to be itching your head" bloctor chuckled

"what do ya mean?" i asked more puzzeled

"well i mean, when you fell on me, you stayed on me a while, and left me bleeding, have your checked your hands yet?" he explained, i shook my head, did i have claws? i looked down at my hands, the looked perfectly normal, i flexed them, an then i saw them, through my finger tips came sharp, silver curled claws, i stopped flexing my hands and the slid back in, so everytime i flexed my hands my claws came out, brilliant, so now i have hightened sences,a tail and claws now all i need it furr, ears and some whiskers

"see what i mean, i bet if you asked torgal, he would help" he said happily

"erm yeah" i muttered, i was still gobsmacked i had claws, the more i flexed my hands the quicker they came out, and after a few minutes of practice, i no longer needed to flex them, they came out on thought, i chuckled, i had master the claws in 5 minutes

"hmmm this might not be to bad actually" i chuckled, causeing bloctor to laugh

"whatever makes you happy rush, no im off for trainig" he sat happily, beofre running off down the garden, i chuckled, he was always training, i sat on the ground, and slid my new claws out to have a closer look, they werent see through they were more sliver, and looked rather strong, i was so intrigued by them i didnt hear dave calling me till he dropped a rock on my head

"oww" i muttered looking up, seeing dave with a smile on his face, trying not to laugh, i decided then and there he need to have a rock dropped on his head, i grabbed the rock and put it in my pocket, i smirked at him, before slidding my claws out, i knew my next move would shock him, but it would be much quicker than 2 flights of stairs, i latched my claws onto the wall, and quickly climed the wall, it was rather easy to be honest, when i looked at dave he was gobbsmacked at what i was doing, and before he could react i had reached him and jumped on him, pinning him to the ground, when he opened his eyes, his hands were above his head and i was just inches from him, eyebrow raised, he blushed slightly, i smiled and closed the gap between us, it was a quick kiss and when i pulled away, dave was smiling

"its not nice to drop rocks on people heads" i whispered

"well you werent listening" he chuckled

"no i just didnt hear you, theres a difference, i was gonna drop a rock on your head, but im not that mean" i chuckled jumping of him, and pulling him up

"how did you do that before?" he asked seriously, i chuckled causing him to look puzzled, i help my hands infront of him palms out, and slid out my claws, his face became a mixture of amazment and shock

"you have claws!?" he said shocked

"yep" i chuckled "should i tell pagus?" i asked

"yes i think he would like to see this" he chuckled, i slid them away and held out my hand, he blushed but took it

"so what did you want me for?" i asked

"oh i just wanted to tell you i will be leaving for a day" he explained

"oh may i ask why?" i asked

"its a visit to duke ghor" he explained

"oh tell him i said hi" i said happily

"oh its you im talking to him about, he will be spreading the news to all the other lords" he explained further

"hmmm well this should shock'em then" i chuckled

"indeed or they will think me crazy" he chuckled

"nah they wont they trust ya" i said calmly, we walked in silence the rest of the way, it was a short walk but we walked very slow, daves cheeks were still red, that alone made me happy but also the fact that he was walking right beside me, just inches apart, i decided to make it more comfortable, i unlinked our hands and wrapped my arm around his waist, he copyed my movements, making me more happy, we walked into the libary like this, pagus just smiled when he saw us, he was the first to know and this pleased him greatly

"how may i help you two?" he asked happily

"rush" dave said letting me go, i nodded and walked over to pagus and placed my hands infront of him, he looked at me puzzeled, i smiled and he looked and my claws were out, his face was fixed in amazment

"claws? so soon aswell" he muttered

"hey pagus i was wondering is it possible to keep certain parts of this process?" i asked, i knew that dave was shocked by my question just the same as pagus was

"erm it is possible, why do you ask?" he asked puzzled

"well, i quite like some of this now" i chuckled at pagus's shocked face remembering how much i hated it at first

"this is a shock, which bits do you want to keep?" he asked even more puzzled

"everything but the tail" i explained calmly

"well it could be possible, we still need the war dragon tears but miss irina may not be needed anymore if you intened to keep those parts" he mused calmly

"well i still wanna see my sis yaknow" i joked

pagus nodded and returned to his desk, with a small smile, i turned to dave, only to realise he wasnt there, i was slightly puzzeled but then i remembered he was goin to meet duke ghor so i sat next pagus and we discussed all the things i missed 


	9. Chapter 9

DAVIDS P.O.V

my head was spinning, rush wanted to keep some of the transformation and pagus agreed, but what most worried me was the fact i wasnt actually going to duke ghor, i was daft enough to go to aveclyf with a small group of men and get the war dragon tears rush needed, this would most definetly be interesting, i made my way to the golden chalice where i knew where some very good fighter and friends of mine, i walked in and went straight over to the receptionist

"im looking for nora, baulson, semry and yugo" i said calmly

"of course, only 2 are not out and they are baulson and semry is that ok?" she asked

"yes thats fine, tell them its lord david" i urged

"of course" she nodded and went in the back, i waited calmly, i would only have a few hours to get the tears i needed, she returned#

"they will be out in a few minutes there gathering there things" she said happily

"thankyou very much i will be waiting outside" i replyed happily, before walking out, i waited across from there and waited for baulson and semry to exit, but i heard them before i saw them

"yeah yeah whatever you say hahaha" semry yelled whilst walking through the door baulson behind him laughing, seeing them again made me smile

"hey dave" semry yelled, ahh i forgot that they both also called me dave

"hello both of you its been a long time" i said happily

"you bet your ass it has" baulson chuckled

"so what do you want us for then?" semry asked

"well were going hunting" i said happily because i remember how much they love hunting

"brilliant! what are we hunting?" baulson asked happily

"war dragons" i said calmly

"ooo new one for us then this will be fun" semry chuckled darkly

"shall we go then?" i asked

"yeah but what do you want with war dragons?" semry asked

"well i dont actually want them someone else needs them" i explained whislt we walked

"ok...who? and why?" baulson asked

"well we need there tears and there for...rush" i said calmly

"RUSH!?" the both yelled in shock

"yes rush needs them...do either of you know how to make a dragon cry?" i asked

"i dont but he does" semry said coldly

"yeah well what you need to do is wack the top of the wing right where the claw should be then they cry a few tears not many though" baulson explained

"thats ok we onlt need a few" i said as we reached the teleporter, i activated it, and soon we were in aveclyf, it was quiet which was what you would expect when war dragons were about, we entered aveclyf and went straight to the edge to see how many there where and to my horror there were 6 war dragons, i heard both yama chuckle at the challange, but i was now regretting my decision, but this is for rush

"lets go" i said as calm as possible

"woo yeah" semry yelled happily baulson just chuckled as semry ran towards the lift "come on slow pokes" he yelled once he reached the lift, we both chuckled and ran to the lift, semry lowered us down to the 6 dragons, and i began to feel sick from the nervos, the last time i felt this bad was when we were all facing the conqueror, once the lift stopped semry jumped the few feet to where the dragons where catching there attention, baulson did the same and i soon followed, this was going to be interesting indeed 


	10. Chapter 10

RUSH P.O.V

pagus had explained everything i missed in great detail, it turns out all the genrals know daves feeling towards me, and they also know mine, but pagus is still happy he was the first to know, he said it was a change from always being last to find out, he also made me explain why i wanted to keep certain parts of the transormation, i told him that i like the advantages to them and it would be a bit better than having to get used to living without them and that it felt natural to me, he laughed but dropped it, thankfully.

"so how have you 4 been?" i asked

"well bloctor hasnt stopped training, emmy felt alittle upset but got over it, i documented the events and torgal...well when you see him he do the same" he explained but chuckled on torgals bit

"right" i chuckled

knock knock knock

"oh come in" pagus said calmly, i quickly hid, torgal walked in

"pagus have you heard what david has done?" torgal asked annoyance in his voice

"no what has he done?" pagus asked

"hes hired baulson and semry and ran off to aveclyf" torgal said annoyed, i couldnt help it, i let out a sharp growl, but torgal heard it and turned in my direction, and locked eyes with me

"rush?!" he muttered in wonder

"hey torgal" i said happily

"rush!" he said happily, before hugging me tightly, i nearly died from the shock, so torgal did have emotions, i hugged him back

"whoa torgal let me go" i chuckled breathlessly, he let me go

"it nice to see you again rush" he said happily

"erm yeah it is but to be honest im more concerned about dave" i said dryly

"well it is a problem indeed but i cant help but wonder why?" he asked

"pagus you explain im goin after dave, torgal can meet me there later" i said before darting out the door, how could he be so stupid? and why does my head hurt so bad? i didnt have time to think about them, dave was in aveclyf with war dragons, and there extremly hard to kill and let alone cry, i ran to the teleporter and thought of aveclyf, i took me straight there, then i realised i had no weapons 'shit' i thought, but i did have weapons, i clentched my fists and ran into aveclyf, and i heard the battle before i saw it, it sounded very wrong, there were was somthing very bad but before i could get to the edge to see what was happening, my head set on fire, the pain was excrutiating but it went quickly i shook my head, my vision returned fast and my hearing became clear again, but i had extra weight on my head, i didnt even need to look, i now had ears, great! i blocked that thought and looked over the edge, i became horrified at what i saw, dave was on his own, in a corner surrounded by 3 war dragon, and 3 dead ones, anger pulsed through me, i took some steps back and ran towards the edge and jumped, the moment i was in the air my claws fly out, and soon enough i landed on one of the dragons head, i clawed its head until it fell to the floor, i purred at my victory and ran between the two other dragon, scratching deep gashs on there legs, causing them to wobble, and i ran to dave side

"you are in deep trouble" i growled

"how did you?" he asked

"torgal" i purred

"ahh sorry rush i was very stupid" he said sorrowfully

"well it doesnt matter anymore, your alive and thats what counts, now i have an idea" i said happily

"ok lets hear it" dave said happily

"you use permafrost on both, freeze them and i will do the rest ok?" i asked after explaining

"yes ok" he said happily, he used a permafrost and froze both dragons, i purred at the sight and did my bit, i climed on of the dragons and chipped away the ice around its eye, i got out my claws and went to the top of the wing and cut the top section of, i looked at the eye of the dragon and it was crying, i smiled and put the jar i found under the eye and collected the tears, i got more that enough before scratching the dragons eye out, i sealed the jar and jumped down, just infront of dave

"there now for them two" i said looking at the two yama

"they did there best but i ran out of herbs" dave muttered, i chuckled and used second chance before throwing some more herbs at dave

"now you wont run out again" i chuckled

"indeed" he agreed happily

"now you two are you daft or just dumb" i yelled at the two yama whos eyes were shut

"geez dave keep your hair on" baulson said dryly

"i am not dave and it aint nice to talk to a friend like that" i chuckled, both yamas eyes opened and looked at me, they smiled

"well so you really are back" semry chuckled

"yes but now back to the point why did you come here and take on 6 war dragons?" i asked annoyed at how dumb they were

"hey we havent had a job in a while let alone one of the good lord here" baulson explained

"now can i ask a question?" semry asked

"shoot" i said happily

"why do you have ears and a tail?" semry asked

"you have ears rush?" dave said shocked

"yep got them a while ago" i said happily " and long story and i will tell you but i best get dave home before torgal kills someone" i chuckled

"you best and go were taking the dragons, we will get a ton for these" semry chuckled, both yama walked of to the dragons to begin taking what would sell

"shall we go?" i asked

"yes please but how the lift stopped out of reach" dave muttered

"did i say we were using a lift" i said raising an eyebrow, i walked over one of the pillars and latched my claws to the wall "climb on" i said happily

"you cant be serious" he chuckled

"oh im deadly serious" i said darkly, he just chuckled and climbed on "hold on tight dave" i chuckled, and i burst into a climb, behind me i heard the two yama cheering at my stunt, as soon enough we were where i jumped from, i climed on and allowed dave of, he had a smile fixed to his face

"theres somthing ive never done before" he chuckled

"well when you have no exit its best to climb your way out" i chuckled

"indeed it is" he said happily pulling me into a hug

"im sorry i worried you" he whispered

"i know you only want to help but dont be so dumb next time please" i chuckled wrapping my arm around his waist pulling him close, he did the same, we left aveclyf like this, and there was torgal and serval soliders

"hey torgal" i said happily

"hmm looks like you sorted it out" he muttered

"yeah sorry torgal" i chuckled i forgot how much he liked a fight

"well never mind i see you now have ears" he chuckled

"yeah i do and to be honest there annoying how do you deal with them" i growled

"bare in mind i was born with them" he chuckled

"true" i chuckled

"lets us return to athlum" torgal suggested

"yes i need to rest" i said dryly, i was worn out to the core, i have been up bout 24 hours, he chuckled at me and set a teleporter up, and activated it, the teleporter dropped us right outside the gardens, the solider returned to there places and torgal went to inform the other genrals about dave, whilst me an him just went to pagus

"we got the tears pagus" dave said happily

"yes i heard" pagus said raising an eyebrow

"well its done now" i chuckled

"well i also see you have ears rush" pagus chuckled, i growled "the cure will be ready in an hour or two, why dont you go relax rush, same to you my lord" pagus insisted, we both nodded and exited the libary

"ok now where is my room?" i chuckled, dave laughed at how silly a thing i had just asked, i laughed with him and took his hand, we walked in sweet silence while we walked to daves room, it was dark in his room, whereas it was light outside, strange...i got settled on the bed dave did them same resting his head on my chest, i closed my eyes and fell asleep in a state of total bliss 


	11. Chapter 11

DAVIDS P.O.V

i woke many times during the night, i still cant seem to believe its all real, im not that lucky, but still why cant i sleep, i mostly think rush is goin to leave suddenly, i now he said he wont but i cant help worrying, everytime i woke i saw him sleeping next to me, his arms wrapped around me, and smiling, as he called it 'total state of bliss', his ears twitched every now and again, i was still so shock by what was happening, but at the same time, i found rush becomeing more cute, and thats different, well not bad different just different, usually hes just hot and now hes hot and cute? didnt think that was possiable, but it is

i snuggled closer to rush, taking in his sleeping form, he truly was beautiful, even with cat ears and a tail, my hand carfully lifted and moved to his ears, my hand gently feeling them, i looked to check he hadnt woke, he hadnt, his ears were soft, very soft, its so strange, he moved slightly, startling me in the process, but once i realised he wasnt waking i returned my hand to his chest and let it rest there, i hadnt even noticed that it was gradually getting light again, i sighed to myself and began to replay the days events in my head, how quickly rush had changed from human to half human half cat, the fact i was daft enough to go looking for war dragons without the genrals, nearly getting killed by 6 war dragons, finding ou rush wants to keep parts of the cat thing, that was the most shocking to be honest, how could he want to keep some of this?? i cant wrap my head around it, or am i think about it too much

"dave go to sleep will ya" rush chuckled quietly, catching me off guard

"erm how did you know i was awake?" i asked

"cat eyes remember, i can see in the dark" he chuckled smugly, i glared "dont glare at me" he chuckled, i rolled my eyes and rested my head on his chest

"night dave" he whispered

"night rush" i whispered before slipping into a deep sleep, dreaming about what tomorrow my bring 


	12. Chapter 12

man dave worrys to much, well that may be because hes a king, and today i should be able to stop the transformation before i become a jet black cat, but i do get to keep the good bits, like the claws, eyesight, hearing, smell, yaknow all the really helpful stuff in fights, hopefully though once this is sorted dave will relax a little, and be his normal self

i looked over to him, he had rolled over during the night, freeing me in the process, i chuckled slightly at that thought, i streched slightly, it felt slightly wierd but i ignored it, after all this is my first nights sleep back on earth after my death

the sun began to shine through the window, lighting up the room, the sun shined off the bed posts, shining light everywhere, an eight colour rainbow, beautiful, something my human eyes wouldnt have been able to see, i felt dave stir next to me, i smiled and slid under the quilt, i wanted to make him jump, i know it sounds mean, but it is rather funny, i closed my eyes, leaving a small opening so i could see when he turned

"morning rush" he muttered groggily, i stayed quiet, he sat up and stretched, yawning at the same time, it took all my effort not to burst laughing then, his hair was a total reck, sticking out all over the place, i had never seen him look so...normal!, i decided now would be best, i silently moved closer and jumped

"BOO!" i yelled

"AHHHHHH!" dave yelled, whilst crawling off the bed, i burst into a fit of laughter, dave however was sat on the floor, clutching his chest and looked terrified, i stopped laughing and crawled over to him, he shuffled away, ok now i was confussed

"sorry dave didnt mean to scare ya" i said calmly, smiling, daves eyes widened in shock and fear by the looks of it, i crooked my head to the side, i crawled a bit closer, and again he shuffled away, this was annoying, i got of the bed, and crawled over to dave, keeping eye contact, i stopped a few feet away from him, his breathing was sharp and shaky, his eyes wide with fear, man did he have a never dispotition or somthing "sorry" i said sorrowfully, bowing my head slightly, daves head crooked to the side, he raised one of his arms and carfully and slowly moved it to my face, resting it on my cheek, i purred at the feeling, pressing my face into his hand, daves breathing relaxed a little and his eyes returned to normal

"r...rush?" he stuttered quietly, i crooked my head to the side, his hand fell from my face

"course its me dave who else would it be?" i chuckled happily, smiling, he shuffled away slightly, i crooked my head again, what was up with him?

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK, daves eyes shuffled to the door, i turned my head to the door, i heard dave move behind me and soon i saw him heading to the door, i sat where i was and listened

"you ok my lord?" so it was emmy

"erm ish" dave stuttered

"what do you mean ish?" emmy asked getting impatient

"erm well i think its rush" dave muttered, i looked at him confussed

"well may i come in?" she asked

"erm -he looked at me- if you really want to" dave said, fearfully, again looking at me, he moved away from the door and it opened slowly, emmy walked in and stopped dead when she saw me, i heard her gulp

"erm my lord?" she asked

"your asking me!" he said loudly, i was getting pissed now, what had i done to scare everyone?

"WHAT!?" i yelled angrly, they stiffened and moved away from me slightly, i stood up but found i couldnt, i tried again, but i stayed at a medium height, a frustrated hiss escaped my lips, they stiffened again

"ill go get torgal" emmy said quietly before running out the room, i decide to go stand by the window and look outside, i literally crawled over as it seems i cant stand up, i was getting annoyed very very quickly, i heard dave move behind me, he came next to me, crouched down to my level, i now know how pagus feels

"rush?" he asked, i turned my head to him, annoyed "erm emmy will be back soon" he said quietly, i nodded and huffed as i sat down, my claws digging into the floor

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"come in" dave yelled, i heard a male gasped, i inhaled quickly and realised it was torgal, i got up and walked over keeping my distance from him

"rush?" he asked

"YES FOR GODS SAKE!" i snarled, emmy and dave stiffened, torgal nodded

"are you ok?" he asked

"AM I OK? WHY THE HELL IS EVERYONE DODGING ME LIKE IM SOME MASS MURDER?" i snarled, emmy and dave back far away, torgal remained close, he crouched infront of me

"well rush have you seen yourself today?" he asked, i crooked my head in confussion

"why? whats happened to me?" i asked calmly

"go look" he said pointing to the mirror, i slowly walked over to the mirror stopping when i was near dave, he was scared, what has happened in 12 hours? did i miss something?, i continued until i reached the mirror, and stopped in my tracks when i saw my reflection, my ears were larger, same as my tail, my eyes had became slits, i smiled showing very sharp, nasty looking teeth, none of that bothered me...what bothered me the most was that i was not human!

"WHAT THE HELL!?" i yelled, dave and emmy stiffening, this time i didnt get annoyed i understood why, torgal walked over to me

"it appears the transformation was quicker than we thought, rush you are now a black panther" torgal said calmly, i looked at myself, i was covered in black fur, and on four legs, my claws out, seemed like they were stuck slightly, my eyes changed as the light did, my tail twitched with every movement and my ears detected every tiny sound, i was in complete sync with my cat self, it seemed to come so naturally, but was i stuck like this

"am i stuck like this?" i asked frantically

"erm...emmy go get pagus" torgal said, emmy nodded and ran of, i bowed my head "my lord this is rush, dont be frightened" torgal said quietly, i looked at dave, he was looking at me, calculating silently, then he smiled at me, i decide not to smile back, as i would bare my teeth at him, i nodded at him insted, he walked over to me and slumped down next to me, i looked at him, he was smiling, but his eyes still scared

"sorry" i said quietly, hoping it would come out as some whine

"erm im guessing that was a sorry?" dave asked, i nodded sadly at him, i hated this, i saw him smiling gently before wrapping his arms around my new neck, i purred slightly and he let go, my head turned to the door when i heard footsteps coming closer, emmy entered the room, followed by blocter and then pagus, bloctor just stared at me making me uncomfortable, pagus was shock and emmy was scared, and worried by daves closeness to me, pagus walked up to me, he didnt need to bend down at all

"well rush look like we got it wrong huh?" pagus chuckled

"you got that bloody right" i said sourly

"sorry rush i couldnt have known" pagus said calmly, so only the non mitra can understand me, great!

"well can you sort it?" i asked eagerly

"im sure we can, we will need irina now though" pagus smiled, i nodded and stood up and nuzzled my head against daves shoulder, he chuckled at it, and emmy gasped, i then went up to emmy, luckly she was cornered, i chuckled, she flinched, i stood on my hind legs, pinning her to the wall, she shrieked loudly, hurting my ears, i rolled my eyes and her eyes widened, i 'smiled' before licking her on the face

"EWWWWWW!" she moaned and i jumped away before she could hit me "RUSH!" she yelled (high pitched i should add), my ears flattened and i flinched away from the sound, she gasped "sorry rush" she apologized, i nodded

"whoa man" bloctor chuckled, i walked over to him, he gently strocked my head before leaving

"i hate this" i said sourly, pagus, bloctor and torgal chuckled, dave looked confussed

"he said he hates this" torgal explained, dave nodded

"dont worry we will sort it" dave reassured me, i nodded and walked over to the bed, jumped up and layed down, resting my hands on my paws, quite comfy actually, dave sat next to me, resting his hand on my head and stroking right behind my ear, i purred at the feeling, earning a chuckle from everyone in the room, i rolled my eyes before closing them, man now wonder cats sleep so much, im tired from just being awake, i chuckled silently and drifted to sleep listening to everyone and everything, waiting for irina to arrive so i can be human again 


	13. Chapter 13

ok so rush is now a panther and is currently fast asleep on my legs, purring loudly, emmy is sat beside me silently stroking him, bloctor is nowhere to be seen, pagus has gone to see if miss irina is here and torgal has stayed to translate, as it seems mitra cant understand him, which only makes life harder to be honest.

"so my lord this is why you ran to aveclyf then?" emmy asked. still stroking rush

"yes we needed the tears from a war dragon" i explained

"i cant wait to see irinas reaction to this one" emmy chuckled, torgal chuckled slightly aswell

"me too for that fact" i chuckled, i stiffened when rush stretched, his paws coming close to me, claws out, but i relaxed when he didnt, his head was on my legs, he was lying on his back, legs curled in the air, he looked very very cute, out of the corner of my eye i saw emmy getting her camera (AN- i dont know if they had camera but it makes my life easier :3) i rolled my eyes and she giggled, she took a quick picture before putting it away

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

we all looked at the door

"come in" i said loudly, pagus walked in, tears in his hand, followed by bloctor and then by miss irina, she looked worried, she gasped when she saw me and emmy and of course the new rush

"my lord!?" irina said in shock

"its ok irina, hes asleep and wont hurt you trust me" i reasurred her, she crooked her head to the side and slowly walked over, she knelt down by the bed and looked into his face, before gasping

"RUSH!" she screeched, rush jolted of me, hair up and tail fluffed up, teeth barred and eye annoyed, he looked at me, then emmy then irina, the moment he saw her he relaxed and ran to her, she looked slightly scared, he roared loudly, and sounded happy, he pinned her and began licking her

"ew rush get of me" irina giggled, everyone stood by and watched the reunion, rush nodded and climbed of, before hopping onto the bed and quickly licking my cheek, i smiled, im guessing that was a kiss "so erm how am i ment to help?" irina asked confussed

"simple we need you to use marions blessing on the tears" pagus explained

"is that it?" she asked

"yep thats it, then rush will need to drink them" pagus said calmly, rush perred loudly, followed by a series or growls and meow, i looked at torgal

"he asked will it hurt?" torgal said calmly

"yes it will be very painful rush" pagus said calmly, rush whimmpered slightly, and then nodded, he sat in the middle of the bed and waited, i moved, just in case, pagus placed the tears infront of rush and took of the lid, irina then opened her hands, palms to the tears, and used marions blessing on them, the tears turned from foggy blue to sparkling ruby "now rush" pagus demanded, he nodded quickly before lapping up the ruby tears, purring as he did, and pretty soon they were all gone, rush used his paw to knock the dish of the bed, except he used a bit to much power and it crashed into the wall

"rush be carful" emmy scolded, rush nodded, we waited and rush let out a feral snarl, his fur stood on end and his tail bushed up, his ears flattened and his claws came out and gripped the bed violently "gonna need a new bed now" emmy grumbled, earning a loud growl from rush, i backed away further when he began to glow red, he was snarling and growling every few seconds now, the light kept getting brighter, and after a minute i couldnt see rush anymore and was looking through narrowed eyes, there a loud, feral roar before the light turned blue, the orb of blue light began to pulse and wobble

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" rush yelled in agony, so he was human but still not done with the transformation, i could hear his bones craking and crunching as they changed shape, each crack got a shriek of pain from rush, i wanted to cry, he was in so much pain, the crunching and craking stopped, but the orb was still there, it dulled slowly, allowing everyone to open there eyes properly, i could see rushs outline, he was still blue though, he fell onto the bed and the light vanished, everyone was silent, waiting from somthing to happen

"is it over?" irina whispered

"it had bloody best be, i can deal with pain but fucking hell that was nasty" rush chuckled, everyone relaxed when they heard his voice, he sat up slowly groaning slightly, he cracked his back, sending a shiver down my spine, he smiled and jumped of the bed, landing perfectly on his feet, so he still had his cat balance, he looked at his hands, and out came his claws, he smiled happily and turned to use, the moment he stopped irina ran to him, she slammed into him, but he didnt even topple

"rush i missed you" she giggled

"yeah same to you sis" he said happily hugging her tightly, she pulled away

"you here for good?" she asked

"yep im here til dave dies" he said calmly, quickly glancing at me and back to her

"why david?" she asked, oh crap didnt she know?

"oh come of it sis" rush chuckled and she smiled "it aint nice to torment people yaknow" he said happily

"well i wanted to see what would happen" she giggled before bounding out the room, humming all the way, the room was silent

"IM HUMAN!!! WOO!" rush yelled in delight, everyone began to laugh and cheer, rush walked over to me

"sorry for scaring ya earlier" rush said sorrowfully

"hey its ok" i said happily, he smiled, his hand resting on the back of my neck, the other on the small of my back, he pulled me closer

"think you can live with me forever?" he whispered sexily, i smiled

"thats what i want" i whispered back before locking my lips with his for a quick kiss, earning cheers from all the genrals, rush pulled away and gave an intense stare to them all saying 'leave! now!' the genrals all hurried out the room, shutting the door behind them, he turned back to me, smiling slyly

"now shall we continue from where we left of last time" he asked whilst walking over to the door and locking it, turning and laying against it, looking to good for his safety, i walked over to him, resting my hands on his hips

"i think thats probably the best idea youve ever had" i chuckled, and from that the night picked up from where it left of 


End file.
